Don't Tittle-Tattle
by Nostalgia-Margo
Summary: One shot; The gang's classmates, Tracey and Nikita's long time friendship has somehow turned into rivalry, without talking the situation out, things will end up getting worse as the two might not be friends anymore. Fat Albert's gotta find out who's starting this drama before it gets out of hand.


**Happy 2020 everyone! Here's another story I wrote a oneshot taking place around the 6th season. Nothing really huge about this, just wanted to include a story I pictured in The New Fat Albert Show.**

**Fat Albert and The Cosby kids belong to Bill Cosby/Filmation**

**Tracey and Nikita belong to me**

Opening Theme;

* * *

Hey, hey, hey! The New Fat Albert Show with Fat Albert and The Cosby Kids!

Plus The Brown Hornet!

You'll have some fun now

With me and all the gang

Learning from each other

While we do our thing

Na, na, na

Gonna have a good time

Hey, hey, hey!

Na, na, na

Gonna have a good time

Hey, hey, hey!

This is Bill Cosby coming out with music and fun

If you're not careful, you may learn something before it's done!

So let's get ready okay? Hey, hey, hey!

Na, na, na

Gonna have a good time

Na, na, na

Gonna have a good time

Na, na, na

Gonna have a good time.

* * *

One morning in the junkyard, The Cosby Kids were having a small game of baseball, Bill was the pitcher, Weird Harold was holding the bat and Bucky was the catcher behind.

Bill pitched as Weird Harold swang the bat around and twirled around then fell on the ground all light headed.

"Strike 3! You are outta here!" shouts Rudy.

"Aww man, I've shoulda had that one." disappoints Harold.

"At least ya made it last time." Albert reassures him.

"That's true." Harold agrees.

Entering the junkyard were two adolescent girls, one appeared to be Caucasian with light brown hair in two braids, she wore a white, silk buttoned shirt, a purple skirt with matching flats and white stockings.

The other girl appeared to be African American with her black curly hair in a short ponytail on the top of her head, she was wearing a orange sweater with matching velcro shoes and a red skirt.

"Hey dudes, it's Tracey and Nikita!" Bill pointed.

The girls looked depressed and down for no reason. "T-t-they don't look too happy." Dumb Donald exclaimed.

"Probably just not in the mood, like what all girls do every month."

The boys became disgusted once they heard that dirty joke from Rudy.

"Rudy, did ya forget to clean your teeth this morning?

"What are you saying, squirt?" questioned Rudy.

"That ya got such a foul mouth." The kids started laughing as Rudy slips on the ground when he tries to chase after Russell.

"What's all the ruckus here?" a female voice yelled. Tracey and Nikita were standing in front of the gang, with their arms crossed with scowling faces.

"Yeah, can one of you guys give us a hand here!" yelled another female voice. Fat Albert approached the two girls.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, Tracey, Nikita, what's eating you two, Eh?" asked Fat Albert.

The girls just stared at each other with complete fury and looked back at the heavy teen boy.

"We think it'd be better off if the both of us decide not to be friends anymore."

"Why do ya say that?"

"You can ask Tracey." points Nikita.

"Me? Nikita, I think they'd better ask you instead!"

"Whatever ya say, I'm telling ya I'm not the one who was talking behind your back!" The boys just watched the girls arguing as Albert barged in to stop the fight.

"Hey, how about we all talk it out, just to clear the air, what do ya say?" The two remained silent then Nikita just made her way out to the front gate. The scene changes with Mr. Cosby, shown to be repairing a broken bike.

"Wow, wonder what that was all about, Fat Albert and the kids know that Tracey and Nikita have been best friends since they were younger. Nothing was ever complicated between the two, but otherwise, maybe It could be something or someone's trying to end that friendship." says Mr. Cosby.

Tracey just stood there with her hands behind her back, with her head down, looking like she was about to cry.

"C'mon, Tracey, we can all talk it out after we watch The Brown Hornet." Albert assured her.

"Well, Alright then." She agreed.

Everyone runs back into the clubhouse just in time to watch their favorite show as Albert turns on the television.

"_It's not a Bird! It's not a Bee! It's… The Brown Hornet!" shouts the TV Announcer._

"Yaaaaaayyyyy!" the boys all applauded.

"_As you recall, last time, we left our heroes, The Brown Hornet and his trusty pal, Stinger hopelessly trapped by the evil Dr. Snipper about to take control of their spaceship and destroy other residents of the galaxy but thanks to The Brown Hornet's little friend, TweeterBell who took cover of the spaceship for our two heroes, had the chance to escape from Dr. Snipper at last!"_

"Yaaahooooooo!"

"_Now, we pick up with our heroes as they discover a new problem."_

_TweeterBell was repairing the TV screen by fixing the wires until she sees a weird figure cackling on the glitching screen and it automatically shuts off._

_What was that thing? _she wondered.

_"What thing?" _Stinger asked.

_"Something weird appeared on the screen then it just turned off on it's own, that's so strange." _Tweeter explained.

The Brown Hornet steers the ship towards a planet and notices a group of residents waving down for help.

_"Wait a minute, What do we have here?"_ asked The Brown Hornet as the crew went over to the side window, spotting tiny figures on some planet.

_"Looks like those aliens are in distress."_ Stinger answers. _Let's take a look and see."_ Brown Hornet suggested.

The three then steered the ship down towards the small folks and all walked out as the ship door opened.

_"Are you... The Brown Hornet?"_ the small male alien villager approached from the crowd.

_"In person, along with my trusty pal stinger and our little sidekick, TweeterBell."_

_"At your service."_ the two assistants said in unison.

_"Well, thank goodness you have come, we've got big problem on our hands, our dear neighbors, the town right across from us received us letters that they're moving away for good and think we betrayed their trust." "We've known them for so long we've never back-stabbed them, never ever."_

_"Mr. Brown Hornet, if you can help us, please bring back our friends, we beg of you."_

_"Have no worry, little fellow, we'll take care of it, right team?" Brown Hornet questioned his pals._

_"Right!" the sidekicks agreed as three dashed away._

_"Let's check out that spaceship over there, looks like mischief is coming from there, I can sense it._

_Meanwhile..._

_"Hehehehehe, no fool of a hero can stop me now!" a voice chuckled evilly._

_The three heroes encounter __a space shuttle farther away from the alien's home village, where a__ llama/alien creature, called Dezil The Drama llama, kept sending out false rumors through letters across the planet._

_"Huh?!" __The llama alien turned around and right in front on him was The Brown Hornet himself._

"_So, it was you who's been causing all this trouble!" He pointed._

"_Hey now, muscle man, blame it on the peasants back in that little town of theirs, they've betrayed their neighbors from that stupid planet, the name's Dezil The Drama llam-." the alien llama then covered his mouth._

_"Uh oh.." he whispered._

"_Nice Try, but your tittle-tattle days are over." __The Brown Hornet used a gun-like weapon, shooting out a trap net that immediately caught the llama alien in nick of time._

_"Curse you!" He yelled on the top of his lungs. "I've could of made friends with those alien neighbors." The alien began to pout._

_"But why, why do you try to cut ties between the aliens and their neighbors?" The hero questioned the trapped llama creature._

_"Well, I've always felt alone in the galaxy, I don't have that many friends, guess my jealously got out of control." he explains._

_"Don't be jealous, just talk it out with them, once that's done, you all can be friends." Brown Hornet advises._

_"You mean it?" Dezil asks as the muscular superhero winked at him._

Later on back at the alien village...

_"I hope you all can forgive about those stupid mistakes I've caused." Dezil bows his head, closing his eyes._

_"Well now, since you've told all of us the truth, you are officially forgiven." a female villager explained._

_"Oh, Thank you, Thank you all...and Thank you, Brown Hornet and friends!"_

_"It's our great pleasure but we must take off for our next mission, Farewell to you all." The Brown Hornet waved._

_The trio returned back into their ship and waved goodbye as the aliens including Dezil all waved back from below._

_"Well, another mission accomplished." BH said, steering the ship._

_"Indeed." Stinger added._

_Tweeterbell notices at the back window of the ship, strange objects approaching from behind. _"_Uh, captain?" _she bellows.

BH turns around, "_What's this, an army of diabolical martians trying to vaporize us?_ he asks.

_"You can say that again." _says Stinger.

_"They look like giant tad poles to me." _Tweeter added.

"_Will our heroes be able to conquer these targeting threats attacking their spaceship? If so how? Tune in next week for another exciting episode of… The Brown Hornet!" shouts the announcer as the episode ends._

"There ya have it, Dezil was responsible for the unnecessary myths but he learned to change his ways for the better. Now that both the aliens and their neighbors united in the face of adversity, they all learned that rumors aren't always true but from both sides of their stories, All get along once again. Now's the time to fix the problem between Tracey and Nikitia."

As the show was over, Fat Albert turns off the television and notices Tracey exiting the clubhouse.

"Tracey, aren't gonna have a little talk about what's going on with you and Nikita." he asked her.

"Ya know, I change my mind, I'd rather not talk about it, I'm going home." she said with a tear streaming down her cheek and just walked away near the wooden gate.

"Trac, hol' up, why don't ya stay and chat, just to clear the air." Bill called to Tracey as she was about to exit the junkyard.

"No, because it will make things worse, just let me be." she cried, running out the gate.

* * *

"The Gang became real concerned for their friend, same with Nikita. When another week of school started, Tracey entered the classroom, a bit nervous and distraught.

"Hmpf!" Nikita crossed her arms as she turned away from Tracey.

On a Tuesday morning, Nikita sat far away from Tracey in class and lunch, didn't even talked to her since the argument they had in the junkyard. During recess, Fat Albert decided to hear from the other side of the story.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, how's it going, Nikita?" He greeted.

"Oh, Hi Fat Albert, it ain't going so great for me." she answered.

"The gang and I are real curious about what's happening with you and Tracey."

Nikita sighed, "Alright, I'll explain but only if you and gang promise not to tell anybody." she demanded.

"I won't, I promise you." Albert reassured her as she started to explain,

"So one day, I heard these people were saying that Tracey didn't like people of different colors. I didn't believe it at first, Tracey was my first friend ever since I started this year but from what those kids were saying, it sounded like they were telling the truth."

"Well, I don't believe that's true, Tracey is one of the nicest people in school and she respects everybody. Besides, who were these people?" The fat kid asked.

"I don't know, some group of white kids." Nikita answered.

"I see, listen, I'm gonna go talk to Tracey, so we can get the both of you to work things out." He explained.

"Okay." She agreed.

Meantime, Tracey was sitting alone near the basketball field, she had a photo in her hand of herself and Nikita at a school dance having a fun time they had as tears rolled down on her face.

Unexpectedly, she heard a voice call her name, "Tracey!"

"Nikita?"

As who it turned out to be, The fat boy and the African-american teen approached to her, "Tracey, I-I'm not here to blame you or anything, I just wanna straighten things out, come with me, we can go talk to Miss Wucher." She explained.

Tracey agreed, "Well, alright, I wanna straighten things out too, Nikita." She added.

Soon, the three children went back inside the school, right into Miss Wucher's classroom.

"Miss Wucher, we both wanna talk to you about something." The girls said in unison as Miss Wucher sat in her desk chair as they began to talk things over.

* * *

A week later...

"Hey, Hey, Hey, Tracey and Nikita have turned out to be okay! Miss Wucher went to the principal about having an after school meeting with those groups of kids who were talking about the girls." Albert explained in happiness.

"Speaking of, here they are now!" Harold pointed.

"Hey Fellas, isn't great to have a friend in need?" Nikita questioned with a smile.

"I'll say Nikita, I'm glad I didn't lose you, you know I'm not the kind of person that turns back on my friends, you're the one of the nicest and generous people I know and that's what friends are for." Tracey explained as Fat Albert smiled softly.

Mr. Cosby makes a few last statements, "Look who's got each other's back again! A small word of advice, rumors aren't always true, don't let others who might be jealous bring you down, those people are unimportant, what's important is what you have such the friends and neighbors you know."


End file.
